Robin
Robin, also known by his trooper name : "Captain Cool", is Canada's little hell spawn. Arrived in France in 2006, he integrates Lyon's International School "CSI Lyon" where of course he didn't fit in and eventually made no friends. Robin is known for constantly annoying his peers and having the memory of a gold fish with alzeimers. Once a wild roaming horse in the vast planes of Lyon, he has recently been tammed with the help of local Irish Leprechaun: Melanie. He is currently in Lyon's finest prépa : "''Lycée du Parc" ''where despite earning a very respectable ranking, made as many friends as Hitler in a jew's convention. Early Days Robin claims he moved to France because of his parents' careers, but recent documentation has revealed infact that he was deported. Indeed he was so very intolerant of others race and religion that Canadian authorities were left no other option but to kick him out of maple syrup land. In order for him to learn how to respect diversity, he was sent to the multicultural school : CSI lyon. Upon his arrival, shit went down in the school. A teacher got stabbed, the school lost the roof and was flooded, windows started falling, principals got fired etc... In other words, you can see that the downfall of the CSI began when Robin arrived. Even though Robin showed at an early stage his great abilities in science, he instead spent his days skipping class to go to Casino and steal shitty Euro Brand beer with his acolyte : Paul . (That orange coat was awesome). He was also known to wear his iconic blue blouser that he found in a dumpster (I'm actually not kidding) ,but one day the school was obliged to ask him to throw it away. He was also caught red handed stealing an old computer that wasn't worth shit inside the school. He was a classic target of bullying, little girls from the pimary section would consantly go up to him and kick him in the ovaries. The drinking begins Prior to meeting a group of hooligans by the name of the Troop which comprised of a few men such as Loup, Rubens, Vidheggan , Robin was a quiet eccentric boy, known for his academic sucess. All of this took a huge turn when he began drinking like a trucker's wife. A casual beer at the pub turned into a casual beerfest with over 100 Rhienburgs and ''0 girls. ''Robin has been known for becoming excessivly violent when he drinks, to the point where he inflicts damage upon his own self because he's so angry : see the glass-foot incident. Though, not only bad came from drinking tons of beer flavored piss. Soon after he started going out, he realized he had a great business oppurtunity, he hence opened "Hotel Robin" which basicly was his own house but offered to strangers. This allowed people to come randomly to Robin's home from a heavy night of drinking if they wanted to sleep. The only thing Robin asked back was sexual service, though it is important to note that mostly males would use Hotel Robin. Among other things, Robin was notorious for getting naked at most drunken events. We do not know why but let's keep it that way. It is also important to note that he may become very generous while intoxicated, he even offered his phone once to a stranger on the streets (no joke). Though he has a pretty good record with drinking, Robin is far from accomplishing the drunken feats of the maestro Rubens. Though, he has done some stupid shit indeed. He's always been crippled. Have you noticed Robin has always been crippled? What's up with that? Since day one he has been fracturing his bones and tearing his ligaments. His best friend is his physical therapist. No seriously, I think I have seen him in crutches for about 3 years. And he also tore his ligaments playing the girliest sport ever : Badminton. Talk about badass right?